halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-50 Sniper Rifle System
The Type-50 Sniper Rifle System'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3beamrifle, otherwise known as the '''Particle Beam Rifle, is the Covenant's version of a Sniper Rifle. Summary The Beam Rifle is an extremely powerful weapon capable of sniping enemies from long ranges. A single headshot is enough to neutralize an enemy while a shot to the body will collapse an enemy's shield. Unlike the Human Sniper Rifle, the Beam Rifle runs on a battery much like Plasma Pistols and Plasma Rifles do. These rifles are abundant in Halo 2, being used primarily by Sniper Jackals. Their scope seems to be smartlinked, like the M6D Pistols, however it is unknown how members of the Covenant use the scope. Advantages The Particle Beam rifle can usually kill most enemies in 1-2 shots. It also has little recoil and is mostly quiet, giving it an advantage over the human Sniper Rifle. There is not a need to reload. The Beam Rifle can also be used to shoot two fast shots, at the cost of temporary overheating. This can be used to quickly dispose of an oncoming enemy. Disadvantages The beam of bright purple light is much more obvious if somewhat quicker at dissipating then the sniper rifle's vapor trail. Another disadvantage is that it is slightly less powerful and accurate than the human counterpart, and like some other Covenant weapons, it suffers from overheating problems. Also, once the rifle is used up, which occurs in 18 shots, the rifle must be replaced. The oval aim makes it harder to aim at enemies at a very long distance. Another problem is when you overheat the gun, more of the battery is wasted then normal (about 4-6 charges). Campaign Recommendations To find Particle Beam Rifles they are most often found on Jackal Snipers, or in Covenant Weapons Holders. When using the PBR, try to snipe out as many Covenant as possible before you move in to kill the rest. Also, you should keep a good secondary weapon, such as the Covenant Carbine or a Battle Rifle, in case an enemy moves too close to use the Beam Rifle effectively. Another secondary weapon would be the human Sniper Rifle because you would have more chances to snipe. Later on in the campaign of Halo 2, it is wise to keep a good close quarters weapon because the PBR is not very effective against the Flood. With enough practice however, it can take on the role of a mini-cannon at close range on other targets. Try to pick it up as much as possible after you kill someone who has it. It is one of the most powerful weapons in the game and is useful in almost any encounter. Multiplayer Recommendations The Particle Beam Rifle is featured in most large multiplayer maps such as Colossus and Relic. In Multiplayer, getting the Beam Rifle should be a priority. Its long range and lethal headshot capabilities offer a huge advantage whether you are on the offense or defense. Picking up Active Camouflage will allow you to snipe enemies while remaining stealthy. Remember to keep a good close range weapon such as the M90 Shotgun so that you will be able to fight enemies too close to kill with the Beam Rifle. A medium range weapon, like the carbine, could also come in handy in case of an assault. Sniper Medals In Halo 3 Multiplayer, A player can earn the following medals while using the Beam Rifle: * Sniper Kill Medal - Kill an opponent with a headshot from the Beam Rifle. * Sniper Spree Medal - Snipe 5 opponents in a row without dying. * Sharpshooter Medal - Snipe 10 opponents in a row without dying. Battle Tip On the level, The Great Journey, Sergeant Johnson uses the beam rifle to deactivate Tartarus' shield. The player can also instead obtain a beam rifle before the battle and use that to lower the chieftain's shield instead of waiting for Johnson to complete the job. However, Tartarus' shield returns much faster if the second option is taken. UNSC Remarks “Makes less noise than a BR; has less felt recoil than an M6; is at least as accurate as 99 eh em—it’s big and heavy and the balance is weird but I can’t wait ‘til I get my hands on another one.” “It’s deadly accurate. The scope is a little hard to take though—made me nauseous when I first figured out how to engage it—it’s useful enough and easy to understand. Still hurts my eyes though.” “Maybe with the Elites on our side we’ll finally find out how to reload or recharge these weapons or whatever… I have a feeling we shouldn’t start holding our breath any time soon though.” “Not as much recoil as the ninety-nine but then again the mechanism is entirely different—don’t worry about the machine; a steady hand, breath control, and patience are the key to success with either one.” “Type-50 SRS is not completely silent nor is it invisible. Jackals may be superb marksmen and they’re very sneaky, but that doesn’t make them excellent snipers—they’re a little too bloodthirsty for that.” -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Jackals *Brutes *Drones (Have animation but not used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Trivia fires the Beam Rifle.]] *A similar weapon like this rifle was originally going to be included in Halo PC under the name "Gravity Rifle". *On the map Ivory Tower, it was originally going to spawn instead of the Sniper Rifle that does now. Why it changed is unknown. *In campaign mode on Legendary difficulty, the Beam Rifle can kill you in one hit, no matter where it hits. This can be unbelievably frustrating, especially in the level Outskirts and Delta Halo, and actually makes Sniper Jackals the most dangerous enemy in the game. *Leading up to Halo 2's release, the Beam Rifle was not yet confirmed. Instead, it was only mentioned that there would be a Covenant Sniper Rifle. Many believed that the Covenant Carbine and the new, unnamed sniper weapon were one in the same. References Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons